


Second Chance

by Nightstar208



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar208/pseuds/Nightstar208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to leave her, he'd come here with the intentions of proposing but things change. Before coming here he'd been offered a command position of a project called Terra Nova. That had been the final decision that convinced him he should marry her. If they were married she'd be one of the first to join him in this new place. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it when she told him she had just been given her dream job and career in chemistry was finally coming to life. So he did what he thought best for her: he caused a scene, caused a big argument that ended them. But now she's here and she's got a big surprise for her ex-lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Nathaniel, please don’t leave like this.” Her voice vibrated with desperation, her green eyes focused solely on the grey haired, blue eyed, military man standing by the door to her apartment. She could only feel herself breaking down, she couldn’t see how difficult this was for him too. She had known falling in love with a military man was a mistake the moment he walked into her life but she never imagined he would be the one to walk away.

But what kind of man would he be if he asked her to give up her dreams after finally getting her dream job? He didn’t want to leave, he never wanted to leave her, he would marry her on the spot if her could but he couldn’t. She was finally getting her dreams and he couldn’t ask her to give them up for him, he was going to a different timeline in hopes of jump starting the Terra Nova project. He had been offered the command position, though it had been an ‘offer’ he couldn’t refuse it. He’d have to go and he wouldn’t be able to bring her with him, even if they married the likelihood that she would be permitted to go was slim. That was if he was able to survive and create a home for the team he was taking.

To spare them both, he didn’t tell her of the job he had taken, he closed himself off to everything and did what had to be done. He started a fight with her, made up something ridiculous problem that they would never be able to work through, and told her this was the end. He would never see her again; told her he didn’t love her anymore.

“Please, Nathaniel, please…” the tears were threatening to spill over, but she still refused to cry. If he was leaving her she wouldn’t tell him of the life that was going inside of her, Nathaniel was an honorable man and he would never leave her to raise a child on her own. Her mind was far from her unborn child, strictly focused on the man she loved and the prospect of him leaving her, she wouldn’t force him though.

“I’m sorry” He said, his back to her hand on the doorknob, a few tears slowly falling from his eyes. He didn’t look back just walked right out the door, out of her life, the only evidence that he had been there the ringing in her ears from the slammed door.

She didn’t cry over him, not the way he did. Leaving her had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do, he copied by developing his rules for dating, ‘Book of Courtship’ is what he called it. Everyone under his command was expected to follow the rules laid out in there, including himself which is why he didn’t take another lover after her. He went through the portal with his team but it took 118 days before his teams joined him.

Meanwhile, Lilith took the new job, moved on with her life trying her damnest to pushing Nathaniel from her mind. When their little girl was born, it became far too difficult but she was finally able to stop resenting the man who broke her heart. Little Sophie Taylor had the brightest blue eyes just like her fathers, but she had inherited her mother’s beautiful brown hair. She was so much more like her father than her mother, she preferred action to science but that little girl had become Lilith’s whole world. Lilith would do anything for her daughter and that’s why she went back to school, with a degree in chemistry there was only a few classes she need to get a degree in biochemistry. Once she had it, she had everything she needed to be recruited by the Terra Nova science department.

They had left on bad terms and lived completely different lives, Lilith playing with chemicals and Nathaniel developing a new world with a fresh start. Nathaniel Taylor became Commander Taylor, Professor Lilith Jones became Dr. Jones, and Sophie Taylor came to be. Lilith’s brilliant mind had gotten her a position in Terra Nova, a better home for her seven-year-old. While she wanted a brighter future her daughter, she knew going to Terra Nova meant she would have to face Nathaniel from there it was only a matter of time before they discovered Sophie. She knew he deserved to know he had a daughter but that wouldn’t make facing him any easier, he had broken her heart so easily seeing him would only renew the pain. A part of her still loved him, a part of her always would, but Sophie’s needs had to come before her own comfort.  
“Mommy, I’m scared” Sophie’s small voice could barely be heard over the sound of the portal. The blue light emitted was the only light in the room, and the raging wind created by the portal where intimidating. She understood her daughters fear but she put on a brave face, kneeling to look her in the eyes.

“Does mommy look afraid?” she asked the little girl who shook her head. “If mommy’s not afraid than that means you don’t need to be afraid.” Lilith kissed her daughter head softly. “I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you, I will be right behind you.”

“Promise?” the little girl sounded so afraid.

“I promise”

On shaky legs, the little brunette walked towards the portal, looking back at her mother one last time to receive a reassuring nod before she stepped through the portal. Lilith took a deep centering before following quickly after her daughter. The moment she stepped through the port and onto the other side the disorientation made her vomit. She was instantly surrounded people trying to tend to her but she fought them all off looking for Sophie.

“S-Sophie” Lilith’s voice cracked, the influx of oxygen still screwing up her lungs.

“You need to relax.”

“My daughter” Lilith stood up much to the nurse’s displeasure. Sophie was just fine socializing with the some of the military personnel. “Sophie!” Lilith rushed her scooping her up into her arms and holding her tightly.

“Mommy I’m fine, you can put me down.” Sophie tried to pushed her mother away. Lilith relaxed setting her daughter down.

“Lilith?” a strangely familiar voice asked from close by. Lilith looked up in the confused brown eyes of Alicia Washington, the woman she was all too familiar with.

Alicia Washington had been Nathaniel’s second-in-command and best friend for years. She was fiercely loyal to him above all others, and their relationship had been too intimate for Lilith’s liking but she had learned to accept it.

“Wash? I should have known you’d be here.”

“You’re not on my roaster” Wash said looking over her clipboard again for her name.

“I took Dr. Tallhorn’s place, he passed away a few weeks ago so naturally I took his place.” Lilith answered solemnly.

“I’m so sorry, I know how much you admired him.” Wash said softly. Before either of them could answer, Sophie tugged on her mother’s hand bringing all attention back to her.

“Can we go now?” Sophie asked. Lilith picked her daughter up, resting her on her hip.

“Wash this is my daughter, Sophie this is Alicia Washington.” Lilith introduced the two of them. Wash studying the girl’s features, there was no way Lilith had another’s man’s child, the girl looked so much like her mother and father.

“Is she … his?” Wash couldn’t help but ask, Lilith’s said look was answer enough.

“Sophie, Wash is friends with you father” Lilith answered.

“Really?” Sophie asked sounding excited. “I’ve never met my daddy but mommy says he had to come here to help people but she says I get to meet him soon.” Sophie said far more than she needed too.

“Soph why don’t you go grab our bags?” Lilith put her down and waited for the girl to rush off towards her bag. “Wash if he doesn’t already know I’m here please just buy me some time. If not ready to face him yet, I know I will have too soon but I just need some time.”

“If he asks me I won’t lie to him, but I won’t say anything to him.” Wash conceded.

“Thank you” Lilith’s tone was relieved, her shoulders sagged in relief.

“We’re heading out, you should find your daughter.”

***  
Nathaniel wasn’t expecting anything different from the 9th pilgrimage but from the report already flying in, he figured he’d have his hands full. He had two stowaways, a little girl and a man who had been locked away in prison. Jim Shannon had been a cop with a spotless record until he screwed it up and had a third child, Nathaniel could understand his actions, even respected them. Of course, now he needed to find him a useful position here in the colony, everyone had to do their part. 

Wash was acting strange, even after the Shannon family left, she was on edge and refused to meet his eyes. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had happened. For all the trouble at the portal, everything else seemed fine so it didn’t make sense that she was acting so differently.

“Wash, you best spit it out” Nathaniel had that no nonsense tone of his that refused to let her play it off.

“Nothing for you to worry about sir” was her blunt response. He eyed her sternly, unblinking, and impatient. “Here’s the roaster, sir.”

Nathaniel grabbed the clipboard from her hands but didn’t look at it, he would double check it eventually for potential sixers but right now he was concerned for his friend’s wellbeing. Wash had promised to give Lilith time but she couldn’t keep Nathaniel in the dark.

“Check the roaster.”

Her response confused him, he was prepared to press further until she insisted. He scanned the list quickly completely missing the name that should stand out the most to him. He looked back to Wash to see her getting annoyed with him, he sighed and looked over the list again, slower this time. The fourth name down from the top was crossed out, in the place of Dr. Thomas Tallhorn was written in Dr. Lilith Jones. He was in so much shock he didn’t noticed there was a plus one next to her name, he just looked up at Wash for confirmation.

“She’s here?” his voice was clear and strong despite the disbelief in his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“H-How is she?” he stammered at first, sitting down into his chair to better process the whirlwind day.

“She looks good, she seems happy and healthy.” Wash answered.

“I should go- “

“I don’t think she’s ready to see you yet.”

“There’s things she and I need to discuss.” He protested.

“She just arrived, at least give her some time to settle in.”

It was a reasonable enough request; one he could accept though all he wanted was to see her with his own eyes. To see for himself how she was doing, explain to her why they parted the way they had, make amends and maybe begin anew. He wasn’t too dense to realize what they had was gone, that she would never be his again but he at least wanted a civil relationship with the woman. Though he may try to hide it he did still love her and only wanted the best for her.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“Sophie wake up” Lilith sung into her daughter’s bedroom, when the seven-year-old only rolled over away from her mother’s voice, Lilith gently tried to coax her from her bed with a nudge. “Wake up Sophie! You start at your new school today.”

Lilith returned to the kitchen to prepare the gross looking beverages they were supposed to drink until they became accustomed the food here. It was a lovely shade of pale blue in color, a thick cream consistency with a foul smell, it didn’t taste very well either. Three sharp taps at the door had Lilith heading in the direction of the door, shouting to her daughter.

“Get up Sophie!” Lilith opened the door and froze. She didn’t know how to react when she came face to face with the father of her child. He was just as she remembered him, but there was something sad in his eyes, maybe remorse. Wash had promised her time but apparently, she needed to give an exact measurement next time. Nathaniel seemed just as speechless as her but he recovered faster than her. His hand instinctive caressed her cheek.

“Lilith”

His husky voice sounded strained and desperate, as if he was a starving man in search of water. The way her name slipped passed his lips brought back so many memories, so many emotions, something inside her snapped and she just reacted. She pulled him into her home with a deep kiss, leaving him to close the door and enter the rest of the way. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her as close as possible. They hadn’t seen each other in eight years, but their bodies reacted as if they had never parted, molding together just as they used too.

“Mommy?” a sleepy voice pulled Lilith from her daze, she pulled herself from Nathaniel’s arms and spun around just in time for Sophie to walk out of her new bedroom.

“Hey sleepyhead, why don’t you go get dressed?” Lilith’s voice was soft and playful, no signs of what had just happened came out in her voice. If you listened close enough you’d be able to hear her erratic heartbeat.

“Who are you?” Sophie asked the man standing behind her mother with a stoic look.

“Sophie, this is Commander Taylor.” Lilith said softly trying to herd her daughter back into her bedroom to get dressed.

“Lilith?” Nathaniel’s voice had turned demanding, the tone he used to get answers. “Who is this?” It was wrong to angry with her for having moved on after him but the idea of another in her life, touching her, loving her, as he once had was too much to imagine.

“I’m Sophie, I’m seven years old” she said cheerily, holding up 7 fingers to indicate how old she is.

“Seven?” Nathaniel rounded on Lilith, a fire in her eyes she had realized she’d missed so much. “Is she mine?”

Too much, it was too much for her to handle right now. A completely new place, all new people, and ex-lover, and her daughters ancestry had Lilith feeling far too overwhelmed. Lilith forced a cup of the first day juice into Sophie’s hand, completely shutting down.

“I can’t handle this right now, please Nathaniel, I have to get her to school and then I need to get to work. I promise we will talk later.” Lilith tried to walk passed him to pick out Sophie’s clothes for the day but Nathaniel’s firm grip on her forearm stopped her.

“Is she mine?” his voice was deathly quiet but that made him all the more dangerous. He was an extremely patient man, it took a lot to bring him to the end of his fuse be he was nearer.  
“Of course she’s yours!” Lilith yanked her arm from his grasp and glared him down. “And right now she’s late for school.”

He watched stone faced as his ex-lover took his daughter to get dressed, he was taken completely off guard. If he had known, he never would have left, no he would have had them put on the list as soon as life here was safe. He never would have allowed Sophie to grow up without a father. Why hadn’t she told him?! The night he left her, she told him he had big news, he just assumed it was the job of her dreams but maybe it wasn’t, maybe that’s what she had been trying to tell him. He was an asshole!

“I promise we will discuss this later but right now I have responsibilities to take care of.” Lilith promised, leaving him alone in her house. She dropped Sophie off at school and went to work.

***  
“Dr. Jones?”

Lilith looked up from her research to find a man walking in that she hadn’t been introduced to yet. She saved the data she had been analyzing and smiled up to him, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

“Yes?”

“I’m Malcolm Wallace, Chief of the Science Division.” He held is hand out to her, shaking hand gently in greeting. He didn’t let go of her hand right away but she gave a generous smile, politely pulling her hand away from his.

“Yes, Dr. Tallhorn told me you recommended him because of our recently discovery with Devonian Rhyniognatha Hirsti. I’m sorry he was unable to come himself.”

“The news of his death was difficult, I’m sorry for your loss, I understand the two of you were close?”

“He was good to me” she answered sadly remembering the kind man who had inspired so much of her work.

“Well, I’m finding myself thankful to him as well. If not for him I wouldn’t have a beautiful young woman on our team.”

“Dr. Wallace, I’m flattered, truly, but you should know I’m a mother-“

“I’m great with kids” Lilith was beginning to get annoyed with the man. Holding up her hand to silence him she continued before he decided to interrupt again.

“I’m not looking for a relationship, my daughter is seven years old so she takes up all my free time.”

“Of course, I understand and I’d be happy to help get you and your daughter adjusted.”

“That’s very kind of you, I will let you know if there’s anything we need.”

He left her in peace then. She was going to have to get used to him, it would suck to have him constantly flirting with her but seeing as he was her new boss, she couldn’t do anything. She didn’t want to provoke him, he could make her life hell. The image of what Nathaniel would do to him if he saw Malcolm hitting on her was enough to make her smile. Nathaniel, what was she going to do about him? About their daughter and the relationship between the three of them?

She already knew, whether she had admitted it to herself or not. The moment she saw him again she knew she still loved him and wanted him to be a part of his daughter’s life, she just hoped that meant he’d be a part of her life too. He’d left her, broke her heart, but this morning they had both been so eager. Was he just looking to get lucky or did he still care for her? Wash being here made sense but had they acted on those feelings? She doubted it, with as much as they cared for each other, they wouldn’t act on it. She’d have to sit down with Nathaniel and have a deep conversation before she let him see Sophie again.

***  
“Dr. Jones the commander would like to see you.” A member of the security detail had stopped Lilith on her way home. If Nathaniel thought, he could just summon her whenever he left like it he had another thing coming. Malcolm following the new scientist and her daughter to the Command Center, he had promised to escort them home safely.

“Malcolm would you mind watching Sophie while I talk to the commander?”

“Sure”

Lilith left her daughter with Malcolm and entered the Command Center alone. Nathaniel was sitting at his desk scanning the paperwork on his desk.

“You wanted to see me?”

“We need to talk about Sophie.”

“If your concerned for her, perhaps you should have let me take her home before having your guards bring me here.” He could easily tell she was in a bad mood and he knew this hadn’t helped.

“She’s my daughter and I think I have the right to see her.”

“You gave up your rights eight years ago.”

“I didn’t know you were pregnant, if I had I never would have left.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you, you were ready to move on and you never would have.”

He thought about what she said and knew she was right, even if he had told her he was coming to Terra Nova then, it wouldn’t have changed anything. All this time she had only known he left her because he lost interest, he never told her that he left her because he was coming here.

“You should have told me” his voice was softer now, kinder.

“Why? So you would have stayed with me out of pity?” he stood from his chair and stood before her, both hands resting on her shoulders, to convince her of his words.

“I didn’t leave you because I fell out of love with you. I left because I was being forced to come here and you were finally getting everything you wanted. I couldn’t ask you to give that up, I couldn’t ask you to wait for me. This is a one-way trip, if this had failed I never would have been able to come back to you.”

Lilith listened intently to everything he had to say, silent tears falling as she processed what he had to say. Did he really think she wouldn’t have waited? Wouldn’t have wanted to be here? What good were living out your dreams if she had no one to share them with? Was he so ignorant to how she felt about him that he wouldn’t have given her a chance or a choice?

“You’re a fool, I would choose you over my dreams any day, I would still choose you.” She admitted full on crying now. He wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly to his chest to calm her, though he was feeling just as jumbled.

“Shh shh, everything is going to be okay now, I’m never going to leave you again, I promise” he said into the crown of her head. Lilith pulled back smiling up at him as she dried her tears.

“I still love you” she could see that he was going to say the same, but she didn’t give him that chance. She kissed him forcefully, this time he was prepared and able to reciprocate immediately. He pulled back smiling.

“Can I meet my daughter now?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith and Sophie had been in Terra Nova for a week and in that time, Nathaniel and Sophie had grown close while Sophie and Lilith had grown apart. Sophie didn’t want anything to do with her mother anymore, the secret of who her father was driving her to become disobedient. When she wasn’t as school she was off playing with her father and if Lilith was being honest, she was jealous. She had gone from being a single mother, all her time wrapped around her daughter to hardly getting anytime with her. Her and Nathaniel had agreed to start over with their relationship, which meant when he stayed over, her slept on the couch.

Tonight, she hoped to reconcile with her daughter and seduce her boyfriend into sharing her bed. She wanted them to be a family and that meant eventually he’d move in or they would. For now, she was stuck at work with her boss’s constant flirtations, which made it it rather difficult to focus especially when dealing with the chemical makeup of a potential new food source for the colony. From the initial tests, it would seem the nut they had found seemed similar to coffee, and lord knows the colony was severely lacking in caffeine.

“Malcolm I really need to focus” she smiled sweetly.

“You were off duty over an hour ago, why don’t you call it a night? Go home, spend some time with your daughter?” Malcolm suggested.

“After I finished this” she insisted. Malcolm took her hands away and held them against his chest.

“You need rest, you’re going to work your life away. You have a daughter who needs you” he reached out to twirl a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

“Malcolm-“ she was silence by his lips on her. She didn’t care if he was her boss then, she pushed him roughly back and slugged in the nose. A satisfying crunch sounded against her knuckled and blood slowly began to leak out of his left nostril. Lilith relaxed a little but now she had the problem of assault on her hands.

“What the hell is going on?” Lilith and Malcolm looked to the door to see Nathaniel standing there, Sophie on his back. Nathaniel looked from Malcolm’s bleeding nose to Lilith’s defensive stand. “Lil, take Sophie home. I will be there in a minute.”

Lilith didn’t dare protesting, just helped Sophie off her father’s back, Nathaniel kissed Sophie’s cheek and Lilith’s temple before the left. Nathaniel looked to the lead scientist with a dangerous glint, he didn’t need to get physical he was able to intimate him just fine with words.

“Malcolm you have a tendency to covet women who are already in a relationship, Dr. Shannon and now Lilith. I suggest you don’t mess with Lilith, I would never allow my girls to roam about without being able to defend themselves.”

“This is a just a misunderstanding” Malcolm lied tried to stop his bleeding nose.

“For your sake I hope so.”

 

***  
“Sophie, pick up your toys! I don’t care if you’re mad at me. I am your mother and you will do what I say.” Lilith’s voice was exasperated, a rough day and a lack of patience resulted in her short temper.

“No!” Nathaniel heard Sophie’s door sliding roughly into place as she pushed it with all the force of her little arms. He saw Lilith sitting on the sofa, head in hands, her back to him, he could tell she was in a bad mood. Nathaniel didn’t acknowledge her yet, after what he had just heard he needed to see his daughter first.

“Sophie” Nathaniel pushed open his daughter’s bedroom door to find her sitting on her bed, a disaster around her room.

“Daddy!” Sophie squealed in excitement, she jumped off her bed and lurched towards her father. Her movements halted when she saw her father’s stern look and crossed arms.

“Why are you giving your mother a hard time?”

“She never told me! She kept us secret!” the seven-year-old stomped her feet in rage. Nathaniel picked her up and carefully maneuvered through the toys on the floor to sit them both on her bed.

“Your mom didn’t keep us apart, she did everything she could to give the best life possible. As soon as she could, your mother brought you here, brought us together so we can be a family.” When he realized his daughter didn’t fully comprehend what he was implying her sighed and tried again. “You see I left you mom before you were born, i didn’t know about you either. You mom is a pretty smart lady, she knew she’d send me into shock when you showed up here.”

“Why did you leave?” Sophie looking up at him in that curious way kids tended too. He knew how kids thought, she probably thought it was all her fault, that he didn’t want her. He never thought he’d be a father again, his own son being only a few years younger than Lilith. But he’d already fallen in love with the kid and he wasn’t about to let her go again.

“That’s a … very complicated question, one I promise to answer when you’re old enough to understand. But for now, I need you to give you mother a break, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.”

“Good,” Nathaniel kissed the top of her brown-haired head. “Then take care of your toys, say sorry to your mom, and go to bed.”

Nathaniel helped her clean up her room and change into her nightgown, by the time they finished Sophie’s little head kept falling in exhaustion. He helped her into bed with her promise to apologize to her mother in the morning before school. He tucked her in and kissed her head, before he even turned the light off she was out like a light.

Nathaniel quietly slid the door to Sophie’s room closed and joined Lilith on the sofa. Sometime he forgot how far apart in age they really were, she was far too mature to only be 28 years old. He looked down to see her cup filled with a dark liquid he could only assumed was some sort of wine by the smell.

“You never cared for wine in the past” his voice was soft and caressing. She’d almost forgotten how soothing her could be, even in the simplest of things.

“Yeah, well, I never had to deal with temper tantrums, confusing ex-lovers, or flirtatious bosses.” She giggled a little, clearly this wasn’t her first glass. “You know.” She pointed one finger up her others still tightly wrapped around the cup. “I didn’t shed a single tear when you left,” she looked down into the glass. “oh I wanted to but I never did.”

“I shouldn’t have left the way I did, we shouldn’t have kept secrets that night, we shouldn’t have made choices for each other but we did and that’s all in the past now.” He said careful of her.

“I never moved on you know, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been fair to anyone, I couldn’t love them the way I still love you.”

“Lilith, you’ve been drinking-“

“I have but that doesn’t mean I’m lying, I’m only buzzed and fully in control of what I’m doing, saying, thinking.”

She put her cup on the table and turned to him, she straddled his waist and just stared. He thought she might try to kiss him but she didn’t, he watched as her eyes slowly moved over every inch of his face. Studying his features in a slow pace as if to commit his every feature to memory, every curve, every wrinkle. As if she would forget everything about him the moment she looked away from him.

“Lilith I have to get home” he whispered. Completely aware of the self-destruction she was enduring and the desire they both felt to go back to the way they once were.

“I still love you.”

Nathaniel knew she had been drinking and he should just leave now, but it had been so long since he’d been with a woman. He hadn’t, not since Lilith and he just wanted a few more moments with her. He barely pressed his lips to her, touching them like a feather, his beard tickling her face, and then it was over and he pulled away.

“If you still feel the same way in the morning, then this: you and me, we can be just like we were. The three of us can be one singular family.” He vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is survival training really necessary for a seven year old?” Lilith asked Nathaniel over dinner.

“Never too young to learn, besides she’ll be perfectly fine. Wash won’t let anything back happen to any of those kids. Besides, Sophie seems excited, aren’t you?” Nathaniel pointed his fork at their daughter sitting besides him. 

“Yeah” Sophie said through a mouthful of fruit. She had hit another growth spurt, all food in sight was in danger of being devoured. 

“I guess i’m just too overprotective” Lilith sighed taking a drink of water.

“You have strong maternal instincts, with the security here i’m hoping you never need to use them.” Nathaniel answered. Lilith gave him a smile and looked to the yawning little girl sitting across from her. 

“Thank you for dinner, it’s refreshing to see you can teach an old dog new tricks.” she teased. “But i think it's someone's bedtime.” Nathaniel looked to Sophie just as she rubbed her eyes, prepared to protest against being tired. 

“I’ll clear the table if you get her ready for bed?” he offered. 

“Deal” Lilith kissed Nathaniel’s forehead and headed towards the bathroom to give Sophie a quick bath and get her into bed. 

Sophie felt quite special when both her mother and father gave her a goodnight kiss. She had such high hopes when her mother leaned against her father's legs from where she sat on the floor. She didn’t last the first five minutes of her father’s bedtime story before she had fallen asleep, a contented smile on her face. 

***

“Dr. Jones, may i have a word?” Malcolm asked. She could tell by the way he had stormed into the room that Malcolm wasn't in the best of moods. 

“Of course” she pushed her tablet away and looked at him, giving him her undivided attention.

“I need you working on the Pterosaur problem.”

Lilith’s brows furrowed in confusion at first but then she remembered the attacked that had been occurring recently. Three guards on patrol, the Shannons, and the market, had all been the focus of attacks from normally peaceful creatures.

“Right, Nathaniel told me.”

“They are migrating, since we haven’t seen them before i suspected their migrating for reproductive reasons. We believe the colony was built on top of their mating grounds, which makes them extremely hostile.” Malcolm explained. 

“Okay? So what can a Chemists do for you?”

“I need you to analyze these samples to verify if the Pterosaur attacking matches the DNA samples. I’m going to ask the Commander to bring back live specimens, Dr. Shannon and i will need help then.”

“Alright, i’ll work on this for now, but i need to find somewhere safe for my daughter in the meantime.”

“Taylor took Sophie to the Shannon’s, i believe there are several people to look out for her. She’s safe.” Malcolm reassured her before heading out. 

Lilith set to work examining the samples, the slides proved to be extremely similar when she compared the two. After a few more tests it was safe to say the samples came from the same species, but she would wager they were different in age and gender. 

***

“Pheromones, we want to synthesize a compound solution to attract them to a new breeding ground.” Elizabeth explained. 

“I should be with my daughter” Lilith halfheartedly protested, helping with the solution was the best way to protect her but she would have felt better if she was with her. 

“Lilith i wouldn’t leave her there if she wasn’t safe.” Nathaniel vowed.

Lilith sighed, continuing in the process of manipulating the pheromones they had taken from the Pterosaur. 

“Its looking good” Elizabeth said.

“No it's not, the solution is unstable.” Lilith pointed to unstable, unbonded molecules, but as she did so she found the solution. She moved a few molecules this way and that and relaxed. “That’s it.”

“You sure?” Nathaniel asked.

“Of course we are” Malcolm sounded relieved. 

“Go!” Lilith pointed towards the door to get them going. 

***

Lilith watched the window the moment they left, waiting until it was clear to leave to retrieve her daughter from the Shannons. Panic had yet to leave her, she knew she worried too much but that was the life of a mother. 

“Listen” Elizabeth silence Lilith and Malcolm.

“I’m going to get Sophie” Lilith informed and headed out, quickly making her way to their house. 

When she opened the door, she found Zoe, Maddy, and Skye relaxing against the wall, one of the guards was unconscious on the ground. When she didn’t see her daughter, her heart rate increased, fear and adrenaline fueling her.

“Where is Sophie?”

“Josh has her, she bumped her head in the chaos but she’s fine.” Skye explained, pointed to the bathroom. Lilith went right into the bathroom to see her daughter giggling and the rag puppet Josh had made dance for her. 

“Mommy!” Sophie cheered and ran into her mother’s arms, holding her close to her chest, Lilith mouthed a thank you to Josh and headed home. Both of them needing to rest. 

***

She felt the bed sink in and knew Nathaniel had joined her in bed, she rolled over, groaning. He was a little scratched up but in one piece, which is all she could have hoped for. 

“You should have been back hours ago” she mumbled eyes closed, not wanting to wake up yet. 

“Shh bedtime.” he wrapped an arm around her keeping her close to his chest. 

“How did it go?” she grumbled against him. 

“You would not believe the noises they make when their-”

“It can’t be worse than me” she teased.

“They are way louder than you” he smirked. 

His lips on her temple, arms wrapped securely around her, they both fell asleep. Completely exhausted from the day's events, both physically and mentally. It was a bittersweet ending to a rather rough day, made better by the security of each other’s arms and the protection the colony once again had. Nothing could disturb that, not even the seven year old the crawled in between her parents and nestled perfectly into them. One family, in one bed, all asleep in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

An orange glow filled the room in that early morning light the future had long ago lost when pollution took over. The bright light that filled the room paled in comparison to the flushed cheeks of Lilith as she giggled. Both still trying to get there breathing under control, actually enjoying the sweat that coated their entangled limbs.

 

“As amazing as that was, i still have to go” she reminded him. It didn’t escape her notice that he has been trying drag their sexual encounter out, it wasn’t because they were savouring their first time in years. He didn’t want her leaving to outpost 4 today, they had found some sort of non malleable rock that was emitting an electromagnetic pulse.

 

“You’re a scientist, not a field specialist.” he tried to suaded her from going.

 

“Who's more qualified them me? I had PhD’s in both chemistry and Biochemistry, not to mention my badass boyfriend trained me in self defense.” she hoped ego stroking would making him more compliant to the idea. “Besides i thought you and Sophie were going to do a father-daughter day?”

 

“You could join us?”

 

“I have a job to do but i promise to join you as soon as i get back.” she kissed his forehead and tried to get out of the bed only to have his strong arms pull her back down on top of him. Face to face, a devilish grin on his lip.

 

“I could just tie you to the bed until the rovers have left” he suggested.

 

“Last time we tried that, you gave me rope burn” she laughed.

 

“I believe it was be your request, you wanted the rope tight.”

 

“I did, didn’t i?” she asked kissing him sweetly, distracting him enough to position herself perfectly to hop of the bed. It worked perfectly as she had planned, heading to the closet with a victorious smirk, while he slumped into the bed in defeat. “While i gone there’s make sure-”

 

“Sophie needs to take her vitamins” he finished for her.

 

“Vitamin supplements.” she corrected as she pulled on her clothes.

 

“Whatever”

 

“I’m serious, Nathaniel”

 

“Yeah i got it” he dropped the pillow on top of his face to block out the sunlight.

 

“I love you” she said sweetly as she pushed the pillow away from his face, now fully dressed. He looked at her curiously, his lack of clothes not bothering him in the least. “I’ll call tonight.”

 

“You better” he raised his eyebrows in emphasis. She leaned down and kissed him, a smile still on her face at his audacity.

 

***

 

“Really Nathaniel!” Lilith growled at the Commander when she saw she was being given a two man security detail.

 

“It’s procedure, Lil” he tried to reason with her but she could be stubborn. Truth is he would much rather be on her security detail, but he was the boss and he couldn’t be seen as biased. He had taught her basic self-defense years ago but that wasn’t insurance enough that she didn’t need protection. Obviously, she still remembered his lessons, 2149 was a dangerous time and clearly she was just fine.

 

“One guard is sufficient.”

 

“Protocol dictates that a minimum of two guards are assigned to a rover at a time. Dunham is one my best and Bracco is smart.”

 

“You’ve taught me some combat, don’t i count as a guard?” she batted her eyelashes in a pleading manner, trying to manipulate him into changing his mind. He rolled his eyes at her, not budging.

 

“No you don’t, putting a gun in your hand is a bad idea.” he remarked heading toward to rover to speak with the boys. Lilith sighed and threw her bag into the back of the rover, this would be the first time she would be separated from her daughter longer than ten hours.

 

“I want her back in one piece boys.” Nathaniel said tapping the back of the rover.

 

“I’m not a child” Lilith snapped as she slid into the passenger seat.

 

“I was talking about the rover.” he teased as the rover pulled out of Terra Nova. Dunham driving and Bracco in the back of the rover.

 

“Settle in doc, outpost is pretty far from the colony.” Bracco informed her. Lilith relaxed against the seat and put on her sunglasses, prepared to just enjoy the ride.

 

***

 

“Dr. Stanley i presume” Lilith offered her hand to the brown haired, brown eyed man who meet her at the entrance of outpost 4 five hours later when they arrived. Lilith stretched her aching muscles before entering the outpost.

 

“Dr, Jones, i’m so glad you're here. We haven’t made any progress towards figuring the rock out.” Dr. Stanley informed her as he lead her to the lab.

 

“Tell me about where you found it?”

 

“We were doing a geological survey of an old migration sight when we discovered what we believed to be an early form of obsidian rock. But when  it proved to be nonmailable we decided to investigate further.”

 

The entered the lab where the oval rock sat in a confined glass box across the far wall of the room. Lab counters with the typical science utensils leaned across opposing walls. Lilith walked right up to the glass box to inspect the rock, one side was more angled, the edges wavy. It seemed more sharp toward the bottom more circle around the top. Metal prongs on four sides of the rock attached to the glass in the box kept the rock elevated so it didn’t rest on one particular side.

 

“We had initially wanted to use the material for the new outpost structure, so far it seems impossible to break. But when we discovered the electromagnetic wave we thought it was best to call in an expert and you're the closest we’ve got.”

 

“Any radiation?” Lilith ask as she picked up the clipboard with notes on it, reviewing what they already knew.

 

“If there is, our scanners haven’t detected any yet.”

 

“First i want it tested for radiation, lower the Becquerel to 3.7.”

 

***

 

“The frequencies never change,” she mumbled to herself as she made the observation. “There’s not fluctuations at all.” she said louder. “That’s not supposed to be possible, even our communicators have discrepancies though the frequencies remain the same. The waves being emitted aren’t dangerous to us but i have no idea how it would affect other forms of life.”

 

Lilith relaxed back in her chair, palms pressed roughly into her forehead in frustration. She’d been at this for hours but she hadn’t made any progress towards figuring the rock out.

 

“Dr. Jones?” Dr. Stanley gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“We don’t have many beds but we managed to set up a cot for you to rest.” he offered.

 

“I need to call Terra Nova first.” she yawned.

 

“Of course, third door on the left when you’re ready.” he smiled at her and headed out.

 

Lilith tapped at the screen until the screen showed the loading screen, she didn’t have to wait long until the screen showed the office in the Command Center, Nathaniel sitting in the chair and Sophie on his lap.

 

“Hi mommy!” Sophie waved eagerly to her mother.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” Lilith’s stress was all washed away by the happiness of her daughter. “are you having fun with daddy?”

 

“Yes!” Sophie squealed shaking her head frantically. “We went and saw some fishys and then daddy let me ride in the front seat of a rover-Oh! And he helped me with a bow,” her eagerness faded into glum. “I couldn’t get the arrow to fly though.”

 

“Oh” Lilith’s terse tone and tight smile wasn’t lost on Nathaniel as he watched her go from glee to discontent. “Well i’m glad you and your father are bonding but i need to talk to daddy for a minute.”

 

“Go finish dinner” Nathaniel instructed Sophie as he placed her feet back on the ground. Lilith waited until her daughter’s footsteps disappeared before turning her attentions on him. She took a deep breath, not wanting to start a fight by taking the wrong tone with him.

 

“I understand you want to bond with your daughter and i won’t stop you but i don’t want any weapons near her.” Lilith’s tone was firm to demonstrate her resolve but wasn’t threatening in the slightest. It was the tone she would have given a babysitter for giving her daughter sugar after 8 PM.

 

“It’s just sport, bows aren’t even issued as weapons.” Nathaniel brushed aside but he could tell there was a storm brewing behind her eyes.

 

“It is to me, any sharp projectile, any gun, knife, grenade, bomb, boomerang, anything at all like that i will not allow around my daughter.” her voice rising slightly when he didn’t seem to take this seriously.

 

“She’s my kid too” he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Not in the eyes of the law, you have no right to her, i allow you to be apart of her life but by all accounts i am her sole guardian.”

 

“Back in 2149 but you in Terra Nova now and i make the rules” his anger flaring now.

 

“Really Nathaniel?” Lilith’s eyes narrowed, her voice hard as it could be. “That is not a path you want to stray down, i promise you.” The fire in her eyes, the anger in her, the redness in her cheeks, were all very dangerous signs but it only fueled his anger more.

 

“Try me” he threatened. Enraged, Lilith ended the call and set back to work to take her mind off of the argument with Nathaniel about parenting.

 

At 08:00 hrs Lilith had a breakthrough, her eyes were bloodshot with a greyness under her eyes. Exhaustion normally wouldn’t be a problem for a scientist but she wasn’t at home in her lab, she was in an outpost far from home.

 

“It’s an egg!” she cheered in glee as Dr. Stanley entered the room yawning.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I issued some tests, i was able to penetrate the core. The EM wave is meant to ward off threat and attract its mother, it acts as a sort of homing beacon drawing its mother in. I suspect this species is depended on its mother and it’s about to hatch.” Lilith explained to the doctor. She gently grabbed the egg and headed to the doctor. “We have to take the egg back to where you found it and we have to go now.”

 

“I grab two guards and meet you in the rover.” Dr. Stanley nodded and they both rushed to get everything order.

 

***

 

“Stay in the rover, we will have to leave quickly.” Lilith instructed jumping out of the rover. Bracco jumped out of the rover to follow her. “No, stay here. We don’t know anything about this species, we shouldn’t provoke it anymore than we already have.”

 

Bracco reluctantly agreed while Lilith hurried off to the area, at least he had complete sight over her the entire time. Lilith placed the egg down just as it started hatching, curiosity got the best of her and she stopped to watch as a little talon popped out of the black shell.

 

“Dr. Jones!” Bracco shouted making Lilith whip around in time to see the mother descend. Lilith threw her arms up in time for the talons to sink into the tops of her forearms, the claws dragging down from her wrist to elbow. Four gashes in her left and two into her right, blood already seeping out. Gunshots sounded and the creature collapsed dead and the other two people who had joined her emerged.

 

“What have you done!” Lilith growled out through clenched teeth and squeezed eyes.

 

“I just saved your life” Bracco stated in disbelief at her lack of gratitude.

 

“At the cost of two!” Lilith pointed to the baby that was fully hatched, crying out to its mother. “I told you this particular species is depended on its mother and you just killed his!”

 

“Oh god, that’s a lot of blood” Dr. Stanley gagged at the sight. “We don’t have proper medical supplies or medics.”

 

“Right then back to Terra Nova, doc you’re coming to. Wrap a tourniquet on her bicep and keep the wounds cleaned.” Bracco instructed as they got back in the rover.

 

“The baby, we can’t just leave it!” Lilith protested with Stanley’s agreement. The other doctor carefully placed the newborn into a protective cage in the back of the rover and took his place back by Lilith’s side. The whole ride back to Terra Nova the two men were annoyed with the whinging creature and worried for the struggling for consciousness Dr. Jones.

 

***

 

“She’s going to be alright, right doc?” a familiar male voice was the first thing she heard when she woke up. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Bracco speaking to one of the doctors she wasn’t familiar with.

 

“She’s fine now, actually since she’s awake i can discharge her.” the doctor smiled to Lilith.

 

“The baby?”

 

“Dr. Stanley and Dr. Wallace are taking care of it, i have to give my report to Lt. Washington i just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

“You didn’t tell Taylor, did you?”

 

“No ma’am.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Command Center was Lilith’s first stop, when she got there it seemed Nathaniel was gearing up.

 

“Where is she?” Lilith demanded, no pleasantries or kindness in her voice.

 

“Hi honey, welcome home, missed you” Nathaniel said sarcastically.

 

“Where is my daughter?” Lilith growled.

 

“She’s at school, i wasn’t told you had come back.” he said looking to the other guards in the Command Center.

 

“Maybe because i’m not ready to talk to you, i just came here to get my daughter but since she isn’t here…” Lilith started for the door but Nathaniel reached out, grabbing her left forearm but quickly released it when Lilith whimpered in pain.

 

Nathaniel pushed her long sleeve out of the way to see the long bandage over her arm, he looked up at her sternly. A question in his eye though he hadn’t yet asked it, Lilith’s anger simmered down a little at his concern.

 

“That’s why we came back, but it will all be in my report.”

 

“I have to go but we are going to talk about this and Sophie when i get back.”

 

“Your word is law right?” she asked then shook her head in anger. “Have fun Commander.”

 

Nathaniel watched her storm out, irritated with her and her womanly hormones. To make his day even worse, Malcolm was heading for his office determined to no doubt join them in their mission to Outpost 3.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the day, when Nathaniel hadn’t returned from the outpost, Lilith was more worried with her boyfriend than angry with him. Sophie was wanting him to tell her a bedtime story too, she refused to go to sleep until he told her otherwise. So, that’s why they were heading towards the Command Center. Lilith caught Skye Tate’s eye and knew the girl wanted to talk to her. 

“Soph why don’t you go find Wash and I’ll be up in a minute?”

“Okay mommy.” Skye and Lilith watched as the seven-year-old hopped up the stairs and ran inside her father’s base of operations. 

“What’s up Skye?”

“I was looking for Taylor but I can’t seem to find him.”

“He’s not back yet, that’s actually why I’m here,” Lilith saw the downtrodden look in her eye and continued. “Nathaniel told me he is your legal guardian and I hope you know you’re always welcome in my home. Sophie’s always wanted a big sister and we have an empty bedroom you could crash in whenever.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it and Sophie is great but I have a place with my friends.”

“Well, if you ever just need to get away my door is always open for you and I’m always available too.” Skye looked skeptical but Lilith could see something was bothering her. “What is it?”

“I’m having some boy troubles.” Skye admitted. Lilith smiled and motioned for them to sit on the bottom step on the stairs. “I like this guy and he likes me but he had a girlfriend back in 2149 and he’s having a hard time letting go.”

“That’s difficult … I don’t know if Nathaniel ever told you when we meet I had a boyfriend. We both denied what we felt for a while because I was in a relationship but one day I realized it was wrong so I ended things. Nathaniel, ever the chivalrous man still kept his distance to spare the man I had been dating until time fixed everything.”

“So, I should help him but not make a move until he’s over her?”

“I think that would be best.”

Skye nodded and headed off while Lilith headed up into the Command Center, she entered unnoticed. Nathaniel stood his back to her, Wash stood blocking Maddy Shannon and Mark Reynolds from Nathaniel.

“I’m scared” Lilith noticed Sophie’s voice, Nathaniel shifted and revealed he was holding a knife to Sophie’s throat. Fear and anger drove Lilith in that moment, she just reacted.

“Nathaniel” Lilith said sternly. Nathaniel spun around pushing Sophie away and leaping at Lilith with his knife. They grappled, Lilith using all the moves he had once taught her to hold her own for a few moments longer than most of the Terra Nova guard could but it didn't take long before Nathaniel had a knife pressed to Lilith’s throat.

“You’re sick Commander.” Wash tired, holding the seven-year-old behind her legs. “This is your place, this is your daughter.”

“What is this place?”

“Home.”

“Then where’s my wife?”

“Ayani’s gone Nathaniel, she died.”

“Ayani’s dead?” Wash nodded and Nathaniel released Lilith who collapsed to the floor trying to relax. “Why would I want to remember that?”

“No!” Maddy, Mark, Wash, and Lilith all screamed when Nathaniel rose the knife to his throat. Wash acted quickly enough to shoot him, he fell back unconscious on the ground.

“Nathaniel” Lilith quickly moved to him, checking that he was okay. Sophie clinging to her mother.

***

“I heard you had woken up” Lilith said carefully.

“Lil, I’m-”

“You weren’t yourself, it’s alright but given recent events I hope you will respect my wishes for now weapons near Sophie. Once she’s old enough to understand that they aren’t toys it’s up to her and I won’t stand in the way.”

“There’s a story there, one you’ll have to tell me eventually.” he laid back down. 

“Nathaniel, I need to know something” Lilith steady herself. “If anything, ever happened-if for whatever reason we aren’t together or if you and Alicia-”

“Don’t.”

“If anything, ever changed and the two of you could be together I would step aside and let the two of you be together but I would hope we could remain friends. But that’s irrelevant, all I want to know is that no matter what happens you’ll remain in Sophie’s life. She’s already-”

“Lil, she’s my daughter, I have no intention of letting her go or you for that matter.” Nathaniel reassured. 

“I’m completely aware that you love, though you don’t say it very often but I’m not so ignorant that I don’t realize you still love two other women.” she kissed his forehead so he couldn’t protest anymore. “Anyways I have to pick Sophie up, I’ll see you at home in piece.”

Lilith headed out with a smile, running into Wash on the way out. He noticed the interaction was friendly, no resentment towards one another though the unusual situation. Despite loving the same man, Alicia Washington and Lilith Jones were friends and Nathaniel Taylor wouldn’t be able to screw that up. Lilith went off to take care of Sophie and Wash came to stand beside him.

“We need more people like her” Wash said staring after Lilith, once Lilith was out of sight she turned to Nathaniel. “I heard, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“It’s alright Wash, you’re right, she’s too good even with all her faults.”

***

Sophie Taylor and Zoe Shannon had really bonded since coming to Terra Nova, they had a lot in common. Both had missed several years with their father’s, both were initially shy but friendly once you got to know them, both had a love of animals and plants. It was no surprise when the girls became instantly best friends, making toys together, and spending most their time together when their parents were working. A friendship Lilith was glad she had formed, on top of bonding with her father, making friends made it all easier. 

“Do you like it daddy?” Sophie asked her father the moment he took a bite of the cake. “Mommy helped me make it for you.”

“It’s the best cake I’ve ever had.” he smiled to Sophie, Lilith knew he liked it but not necessarily that much. 

“I’m glad your home daddy, I missed you” Sophie hugged him.

“Soph, go get ready for bed.” Lilith instructed and the little girl ran off and Lilith took the seat Sophie had been sitting in. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad we’re okay.”

“From now on let’s save the fighting for when we are both home and safe.” she said playfully, though she meant it. Having a fight when she was away and then not making up when she returned only for him to run off still mad at each other was a bad idea. 

“Deal” he promised kissing the top of her hand. Hearing the bath water running, Lilith realized they had some time alone together. She moved to sit on his lap, his legs dangling on either side of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I think this is the part where we have make up sex but seeing as you're still sore I think a date night would be better.”

“Date night huh?” he pretended to ponder the idea. “What would you like to do?”

“Well, I’ve been told there’s a bar-”

“No,” Nathaniel interrupted her sternly. “Illegal things go on in that bar and I can’t be seen approving of them” he covered quickly.

“Why not shut it down then?” she asked confused.

“There’s not much beside working people do for fun around her, I take the bar down and there’d be an uproar.” 

“Okay so not the bar …” Lilith seemed deep in thought about an alternative, something he was relieved to see. He didn’t want her anywhere near that damn bar, he knew exactly what she’d find there.

“Mommy! I’m ready for you to wash my hair!” Sophie called. Lilith smiled, set her head on his shoulder sighing. 

“Duty calls” she gently patted his shoulder and got off him to help Sophie in the bath. 

***

Saturday morning Nathaniel did something he would never normally do, he took the day off leaving Wash in charge and his daughter with the Shannons. He prepped his rover with everything he would need for a lake side picnic with Lilith, he wanted to get that weapons story out of her and give her that date he promised. And he did it all early in the morning so he would be able to wake her once he was finished.

Whiskers tickled her face, stirring her awake, breath warm on her cheek. Lilith recognized the masculine smell of Nathaniel.   
“Bout time you woke up.” Nathaniel smirked at her. 

“I’m not awake” Lilith groaned and tried to roll away but he stopped her. 

“Get dressed, we’re leaving in five minutes.” he instructed, she perked up popping out of bed. 

“Where are, we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the lake, far from Lucas’s equations but close enough to Terra Nova in case there was a problem. Though Lilith had been in Terra Nova for quite some time now, she had really been able to see the beauty of it until now. The lake water was crystal clear, impossibly clear when compared to the water back in 2149, it looked like she could drink it straight from the lake. The grass and trees surrounding the lake were a vibrant green, the only thing greener that the grass being Lilith’s eyes, so full of wonder.

“Is that Glossopteris?” Lilith asked, kneeling in front of the lake to inspect further. 

“Leave it to you to bring science in during out romantic getaway.” he shook his head as he pulled the bag out with blankets and towels. 

“This is supposed to be romantic?” she teased playfully.  
“A nice meal, a quick swim, what’s not romantic about that?” Nathaniel asked. 

“I can’t swim, I have no swimsuit and I never learned. Where I grew up, the only body of water was toxic.” she reminded him.

“Who said anything about swimsuits?” he waggled his eyebrows at her, making her blush and giggle. “But first let’s start with some food and you can tell me that story you promised to tell.” Lilith’s eyed turned dark, he watched as she floated to a far-off place. 

The screaming and bickering also forced Lilith to seek out her brother, he was four years older than her. Nine and Five years old but far older than they should be, a harsh world forcing them to grow up fast. Their parents hating them and each other, all Lilith had was her brother Will. But Will was stuck in his own imaginations of being a solider when a scared Lilith ran into the hallway. He had bought what he thought to be a toy gun on the black market and kept it hidden, he would sneak out of apartment and retrieve the ‘toy’ from a vent to play pretend. Today, however, when his little sister came looking for him, he was so startled that he pulled the trigger. A bullet went straight through his heart, there was no chance of survival even if a doctor could get there quickly.

Nathaniel could understand her dislike for weapons and now he understood her rule. She wasn’t going to stop Sophie from ever using one, she just wanted her to be old enough to understand the consequences, that was something Nathaniel could support and respect. Nathaniel easily shifted the mood after her story while they finished eating and afterwards he managed to get her in the water. Taught her the basics of swimming, though he couldn’t get her to go nude, she insisted on wearing her bra and panties. Figures.


End file.
